


Nightmare

by future_fishy



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cuddles, Day 5, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Victuuri Week 2017, gratuitous use of pet names, post-retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri's daughter has a nightmare and sleeps in their bed for the night.





	

Viktor awoke to the pitter patter of little steps running at full speed across the landing. He sat up just in time to see the door swing open and Yelizaveta sprint across the room and dive onto the bed. It was only then that Yuuri was dragged out of his deep sleep, squinting at his daughter as she crawled towards him and Viktor.

“Liza, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, and she burst into tears.

“Come and get under the covers, darling.” Viktor said, holding the duvet up so she could crawl between him and Yuuri, “Tell papa and otou-san what happened.”

Liza settled herself down between her parents, sobbing as she huddled against Viktor’s side. Yuuri leaned over to the bedside table and switched on the lamp, retrieving his glasses as he did. It broke his heart to see his daughter so upset, and while she was crying like this Liza couldn’t explain what was wrong, so Yuuri tried to guess.

“Did you have a nightmare, love?” Yuuri asked tentatively, and Liza nodded meekly.

Viktor wrapped an arm around her little shaking shoulders, and Yuuri brushed the hair away from her face. Liza sniffled and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her pyjamas, feeling a little better with her dads there to look after her.

“There— There was a big monster, and it was chasing me.” She managed, “And I couldn’t get away at all.”

“That must have been very scary.” Viktor soothed, giving her shoulder a squeeze, and she nodded again, “But it was a dream, so the monster isn’t real. I know really scary dreams seem real sometimes, Liza, but the monster can’t really hurt you.”

“But— But what if it is real? And it’s in my room?” Liza cried.

“Darling, it’s okay.” Yuuri hushed, “There’s no monsters in your room.”

“There’s not?”

Viktor shook his head, “No, sweetheart, there’s not. Because otou-san is big and strong and scared them all away.”

Yuuri smiled, “And papa _extra_ scared them away, so they’ll never come back.”

Liza giggled at that, hugging Viktor’s arm. She seemed much happier then, to Viktor and Yuuri’s relief, but the chances of her going back to her own room for the rest of the night were slim.

“Otou-san, can I sleep in here tonight with you and papa?” She asked Yuuri, voice small.

“Of course you can, sweetie, but you have to ask papa too.” Yuuri said.

Liza turned to Viktor, “Papa, can I?”

“Yes, of course, Liza.”

Duvets and blankets and pillows were shuffled around until the three of them were comfortably cocooned, Liza nestled between Viktor and Yuuri. Once Liza was satisfied that the arrangement was warm and cozy and definitely monster-proof, they settled down to go back to sleep.

“Liza, do you want to cuddle with papa or otou-san?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri rolled his eyes. Viktor was constantly trying to get her to play favourites.

“Otou-san.” She said simply.

“Ah, that hurt my feelings.” Viktor sighed dramatically.

“But papa,” Liza reasoned, “otou-san’s tummy is soft, so cuddling with otou-san is better.”

To prove her point, she snuggled in against Yuuri’s chest, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around her.

“Well, that _is_ true, so I guess I’ll forgive you…” Viktor smiled, “ _If_ you let me cuddle with otou-san too.”

With that, Viktor curled his arm around Yuuri's back, sandwiching their daughter in between them. They drifted off to sleep, cuddled together, and Liza slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
